


The godfather who wanted to be a pirate

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius has fallen trough the veil he is trown back in the past, being found by captain Tuague he becomes a pirate, something he used to dream about. Meanwhile in Londen ’95 Dumbledore’s true nature is revealed and Harry and Remus change sides. Will they ever meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Harry Potter and Remus Lupin looked deafeated when their most important person fell backwards into the veil. Holding eachother they screamed for him to wake up. When he didn’t and disapeared through, they had tears running down their cheeks. For Harry, one of his godfathers was gone, for Remus, his mate.

Harry knew he should be cheasing, hurting Bellatrix for what she did to him and Remus, and more importantly to Sirius. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t violent and no matter how much pain it did to see her running away from him screaming ‘I killed Sirius Black’ he saw in her eyes she regretted doing it.  
Dumbledore had arrived, just moments before Sirius went trough the veil. And now he was just standing there, like it was perfectly normal to just watch after one of your own was killed.   
When Dumbledore’s eyes fell upon him they widened, than pinched together, like he expected Harry to go after Bellatrix. He kept staring at him and Remus, looking like he hated it to see them together. His eyes finally moved on, setting on Ron, Hermoine and Ginny, he moved towards them, healing them and talking in hushed tones. Not hushed enough. Remus heared anyway and whispered them to Harry whose eyes whidened.  
“- Why is Potter with Lupin? We don’t know, we blacked out!” Ron.  
“He was supossed to go after Bellatrix so that he and Voldemort could have a battle were I can save him from! And look now!” Dumbledore said.  
“We’re sorry professor, we’ll... There has to be something we can do!” Hermoine said.  
“We’re still gonna get paid, right, Professor. We did or tried to do as you asked!” Ginny said.  
“Yeah! Black’s gone isn’t he! One less idiot.”

Harry and Remus stopped listening. They had heared enough. People who they tought of as friends and a mentor had had a hand in killing their family. It had all been a set up.  
Harry looked up at the godfather that was still with him, “Remy? Maybe... Maybe we can go to Voldemort. If Dumbledore is so open over killing Sirius who knows what esle he has done and come to think of it, Tom never directly hurt me, not intencionly, maybe...”  
Remus understood what his godson was trying to say and nodded, they righted themselves and walked towards the door they had seen Bellatrix dissapear to.  
The walk towards the atrium had been a quiet one, both men were still mourning. When they saw the golden statue, they heard sobbing. Voldemort, looking like a 20 year old Tom Riddle, was standing next to a fireplace, looking as if he had just appeared. Bellatrix was on her knees next to him, crying. They both looked up when they heared footsteps.  
Bella’s eyes whidened when she saw them, the men she took everything away from. She began crying again and they heared her whispering, “oh Sirius, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t ment to happen. I never wanted to mock Harry. Oh Merlin.”  
Tom looked torn between defending his follower from them and comforting all of them. Harry looked at Remus and walked forewards, when Tom’s wand reached higher he held up his hands and hissed, “I don’t want to hurt her, we know Dumbledore was behind this. I want to reasure her we don’t mean harm and maybe get some answeres from you.”  
Tom nodded, impressed than Harry could speak parsletongue. Harry smiled, not that the smile reached his eyes, and knelt next to Bella, “I know it wasn’t your fault, Mrs. Lestrange, and we don’t blame you. Dumbledore was behind it. And while we may be a little cold towards you that is because we’re mourning and not because we blame you.” Remus and Tom smiled at how the teen comforted the slightly crazy woman and was pulled in a hug, both with tears in their eyes.

Suddenly they all stiffend, feeling Dumbledore approuching, “how could all those death eaters have gotten away.”  
With a florish sway of his hand Tom produced a portkey, wich, after being activated, took them all to his base. 

When Harry and Remus landed they looked around, seeing the chamber they had landed and the people in it, imidietly felt at home, now was the time to get some aswers.

HPPOTC HPPOTC HPPOTC HPPOTC HPPOTC HPPOTC HPPOTC HPPOTC

The last thing Sirius Black remembered was the look of regret in his cousin’s eyes and the look of pain in Remus and Harry’s.   
Slowly he woke up again, the first thing he noticed was the door opening and closing. Then the fact that were ever he was, moved. The room he was in was all made of wood, with maps on the walls. He was lying on a rather large bed with white sheets. Seeing a window he looked outside, all he saw was water.  
He, Sirius Black, was on a ship, on the sea.   
He looked back at the door, when it opened. A man from about 45 came in, followed by a little boy.  
“ah lad, ya are awake. Gave me crew the shock of ta lives, ya did. Dropping outta the sky.” His speech was rather odd. And he looked odd too, he was Sirius’ lenght, 6ft2, with black hair, with a few dreadlocks pulled back, a suntaned face with dark eyes. Wearing a pair of dark brown knee high boots and brown leather pants, a beige, dirty, shirt with a red vest and a black coat on top. On his head was a red bandana and a trilangulair head. He had on more than one belt with knives, a sword and pistoles on them. And a couple of rings on eath hand.   
“Me name is Captain Tague of the sea sparrow. And this is me cabbin boy, Bill Turner. Ya name?” Captain Tague looked at him with curious eyes and Sirius swallowed, how was he going to explain this. He cleared his troath, “My name is Sirius Black and I think I’m not from this time.” After a shortened version of what had happened, Tague and Bill’s eyes were wide. They looked at eachother and back at Sirius. “Well, me lad, that is an intresting story, ya have. I donno what can be done, but a friend of mine will.”   
He ordered Bill to keep Sirius company, saying they were almost with Her. Bill complied and asked Sirius a lot more from where he came from. And Sirius happely told the younger man.  
A good couple of hours later they ported and Tague came to collect the two young men. They were in a swamp, all the people they saw had darker skin, they went to a cabin after the first turn of the river that went trough the swamp. In there sat a woman in an amber dress, she was darker skinned also with black teeth and black hair. She had strange markings under her eyes and looked up the moment they entered her cabin. When she saw Sirius she gave a grin, “ah, me wizard. Sirius Black.”  
Sirius looked at her, “yes, ma’am.” She smiled again, a true smile this time, “ya’ll have ta wait a little more for ya lov’d ones to arive. Ya’re ment ta be ‘ere, in this time.” Sirius nodded, a little saddened that Remus and Harry wouldn’t be here for a while.  
A lot was talked about when they were at Tia Dalma’s house. Finally, when the sun stood high in the sky, they came out. Tague had addopted Sirius and on Tia’s advise had taken an other name. One wich would bring terror and adventure in the next few years. Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

He was cursing inside his head. How in the name of Merlin and Morgana, had he let this happen. Ah, he remebered, in his haste to get to land, after a rather freaky meeting with an undead Bill Turner. He had not had the foresight to remember the island they stranded on, was the home to a cannibal tribe.

Sighing, he looked around again. Regreting to have sold his soul to Davey Jones in exchange for 13 years captainship and his beloved boat. But he had too, he had died. By his own stupidety, but still… This was one of those moments he wished Remus and Harry were here. It was after all for them he had sold his soul.

He sighed again, half his crew had already been eaten. The others were locked up in cages made from the bones of the fallen.  
A comotion brought him out of his thoughts, ‘what was going on? Ah, young Turner.’  
He watched with emotionless eyes as William told his tale in a speed tempo, of how Elizabeth was captured and he had 3 days to give over his compass and free her.

He looked at the young Turner again, mumbling something to the chief. Than turning to William he whispered “Save me.”

He knew he would regret this later, letting the tribe ‘release him from his human flesh’. Damn, these were times he needed Remus to tell him this was a bad idea.   
He frowned again, his escape attemt had been blocked rather fast. So now here he was hanging, upside down, ready to be roostered.

Luckely there was some comotion; a boy came yelling about their food escaping, they all looked at him, “Well what are you waiting for. Go after them.”  
With a battle cry, the tribe went after his shipmates. It was also the end of his luck, seeing as the chief, who had been holding a torch, ready to light the fire, had dropped it, on the straw underneed his pire.

‘ah, shit’ was his first thought, it turned in a ‘AH SHIT’ when in an attempt to blow it out, he had only stengthened the fire, which resulted in a small fire underneed him.

Untill suddenly, a foot was placed on the very small fire, putting it out. And a voice he never thought to hear again said, “Need some help… Sirius?”

\- 30 minutes before that, Tia Dalma’s cabin –  
A blinding light filled the cabin wich was home to a sea godess. With a smile, she stood and prepared to meet with her guest. The same people who will make a certain captain very happy.

When the light disapeared two men stood before her, one looking about 20, the other 35. 

The young one had dark hair to mid back which was braided in iregulair intervals, entralling green eyes and a skin so pale, she had only seen it on the nobles. He had quite a number of scars on his body, but the most distinguished was one in the form of a lighting bolt on his forehead. He was dressed in lose green pants and a lighter green shirt. On his feet were boots in a material she had never seen. On his hip rested a sword, on his wrist a wand and on his hand several old looking rings. Around his shoulder was a cloack of a silvery material.

“Death be chosin’ a master a’ter all tha time.” Was accompanied by a blackened smile. The young man bowed and smiled, “Callipso.”

She nodded, looking at the other man, he had honey brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, pulled back in a small ponytail. His eyes were a natural gold, revealing he was not totally human. He too was dressed in lose pants, but brown in color, same with his shirt and the weird boots. He wore a short dagger on his side and a wand on his wrist. Ho bore no rings, but he did wear two necklaces, both had a moon on them, one in gold and one in bronze. A dark brown cloack was trown over his shoulders.

“Remus Lupin an’ ‘Arry Potter, the’e be a pirate ‘erry ‘appy to see you.” She smiled again, in her creepy way. “’ight naw him be in danger. Apparate, me’ll be givin you tha picture needin.”

They nodded, apparaiting. Sure enough a picture of a hang bridge came to mind. When they appeared again, they were standing with their back to the canion, slowly they made their way into the village before them.   
And than they saw him, hanging upside down, above a small fire. Remus waisted no time and rushed foreward, putting out the fire with his boot, with a grin a said, “need some help… Sirius.”

The man infrot of them, almost had a whiplash, trying to look up, after looking down to the boot. Familiar blue eyes looked up, “Remus…”

With a scream he fell down, his cords being cut lose by Harry.   
Jack rightened himself and the two others got a look at what their godfather/mate had become.Brown leather boots protected his feet, rather lose brown pants hid his legs and a dirty cream shirt and brown vest hung on a torso. A scarf had been bond on his hips, it hung down to one side together with a compas, a sword and a gun. His head doned a red bandana and a brown three tiped head. His hair was a mixture of pearls, beads, braids and dreads. On his hands several rings were seen.

“Siri!” came the yell from two persons, before he was in a two-way hug, wrapping his arms around his mate and godson, he let a few tears escape, “they were here, oh, God, they were both here!”  
“Oh Remy, Pronglet, you ‘ave no idea ‘ow ‘appy I am to be seeing the two of you again.” His different speece was noted. But they were just happy to see him again. Harry and Remus turned to him again, presenting his wand and the gold moon necklace, he caresed them both, before righting. 

“Talkin’ can be done later, right now I need to save me crew and ship.” With one last cares to his wand he apparated, the other two following and just in time, the first of the tribe were already on the other side of the bridge.  
When the three of them appeared again, they saw the black ship being led into the sea. With a laugh, Sirius ran towards it, Jumping onto one of the ropes and pulling himself abord.  
The two others followed at a sadated pace. Reaching it just as the tribe stromed out of the forest. With a smile they pushed themselves into the air, touching feet and wood, they made a salto before landing into a croach onto the deck.

\- 5 minutes earlier, on deck –  
The moment Jack returned, everyone let out a sigh of relief, they might not have the most sane captain, but they would miss his terribly, should something happen. But he seemed to be waiting on something. As they looked at the beach, the firstthing they saw was the tribe breaching the beach. But looking closer they saw 2 persons, doing a rather difficult set of movements and landing in a croach on the deck.

They heared Jack laughing and saw him embracing the two strangers.   
Gibbs was panicking, he had seen the tribe comming closer, “Jack, we ‘ave ta move, bu’ tide be not on our side.”   
This had Jack looking at the two strangers, Gibbs suspected the shorted one to be a woman, he would bring it up when they were on open sea.  
Suddenly the ship was moving towards the open sea, leaving the tribe angry behing them. The three at the border were laughing, once again in a hug.  
“Cap’ain, you know me opinion on a woman on deck” This had the other crew members looking strange. Jack and the brown haired man were looking at the third of their party, who suddenly looked up, hipnotising Gibbs with unnatural green eyes, a soft voice spoke, “Siri, pleace tell me that guy didn’t just call me a woman.”  
That did it, Jack and the brown haried man laughing so hard they were on the floor.  
The green eyed young man, apparantly, now turned to Gibbs, “you did not just call me a woman.”   
He narowed his eyes, looking back at the two on the floor, his face changed in a pout, “you guys are being mean, We meet again after who knows how many years and you’re just laughin at me.”  
The two on the floor stop laughing, Jack sighes. “Sorry, Prongslet.” And embraces the youth.   
I guess I should explain, “Harry, Remy, meet my crew: Joshomia Gibbs, Will Turner, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Cotton’s parrot and Marty. Crew, meet my godson Harry Potter-Black and my husband, Remus Lupin-Black”


	3. Chapter 3

The crew was silent after the statement of their captain. In the end, it was Will who spoke, “Jack did you just say ‘husband’?”  
Sirius gave a grin, “aye, I did.”  
This had more crew members protesting, yelling about the things he had done, all the woman he had seduced and cheated on. Resulting in a dirty look from Remus and a hasty explanation from Sirius, “come no’, love, I didn’ know if I would eva see you again.”

This had Remus shaking his head, “you never change, want to tell me all about the things that happened in the years we didn’t see each other?”  
A happy Sirius led Remus to his chambers, making Harry roll his eyes, yelling after them; “I want to know tomorrow morning. Don’t want to see you all mushy!”  
Which got him a one finger salute; he laughed and turned to the men still standing next to him.

As soon as the door to the captain’s cabin closed, the questions were fired at him, from where had they been to why they were here now.  
As it was, they talked for a good few hours, Harry doing his best to answer all of them, getting to know them even more.  
The person he bonded the most with was Will Turner, the young man from Port Royal who had met Sirius last year when he entered Port Royal and the ships town was robbed and assaulted by the crew of Barbossa.  
Will had done his best telling the story, but as he didn’t know the whole story, he only could tell what he was told and had experienced himself.

When night was falling, Sirius and Remus joined them on the deck, both with a big smile on his face. As Remus talked with the crew, Sirius and Harry went to stand at the end of the boat, looking over the water. It was there that Sirius told him all that had happened to him since he fell through the veil. From Captain Teague finding him, to selling his soul for his life and boat for 13 more years, the mutiny of Barbossa and finally the meeting with Will and his fiancée, Elizabeth.

They also talked of the going ons in the Wizarding World. And Harry’s choices, like siding with Voldemort. It lead to Harry telling the story of their life after he ‘died’, of what Remus and he had heard Dumbledore talking about, Voldemort’s approach with a deal to know the truth, as it was they had followed him after the Wizarding World was set on order; Tom would come by in a bit and after that one of the death eaters would come and check on them once a month, reporting back to Tom. In the end it was the plan to come back to the Wizarding World, with all of them and all of the persons wanting to come with them.

Suddenly the sky darkened, and the light were pinched out on the ship, looking in the distance Sirius saw the wreck of a ship, wrecked by what looked like Davy Jones’ beastie. HE swallowed thickly, this was it, Davy Jones had found him, he finally had Remus and Harry back and now he had to give them all up.   
He turned to his godson and gave a shaky smile, “I need you to get Remus and go into the captain’s cabin for me.”  
When Harry nodded and turned around, Sirius pulled him back and gave him a hug “whatever happens, don’t come out.”  
Harry looked at him with fear in his eyes, when he opened his mouth, Sirius should his head and mentioned to the door of the cabin. Harry sighed and walked to Remus, whispering in his ear what Sirius had said and pulled the man with him to the cabin.

When Sirius saw Harry and Remus disappearing in the cabin, he shot a locking spell to it, for extra measure. With a sigh, he turned to the rest of the crew, taking out his spyglass and locked it on the ship wreck.   
When he suddenly saw Jones looking at him, and suddenly appearing before him, fear got him in his grip. He swallowed, looking the undead captain in the eye.

“Jack Sparrow, your time’s up”, Jones looked at him, grabbing his hand and looking at the black spot on it.  
He looked behind him, seeing his crew and Will surrounded by Jones men, fear evident in their eyes. He glanced at the door to his cabin, Jones must have noticed, because he barked an order to one of his crew to look at what was behind that door.  
Sirius felt the sweat form, he turned to Jones “leave it, you have me.”  
As it was the fear made him talk with his formal pureblood accent. Jones mustn’t have noticed, because he just glared at the pirate trying to open the door.

As it was then, it didn’t work and the ‘man’ couldn’t open the door and told this to his captain. Sirius once again turned to Jones, “leave them be, I’m here, you came for me. I’d rather let you take me than let you find what out what hides behind that door.”

Then suddenly, the door exploded, “Sirius Orion Black, you did not just say that!”  
Jones and his men looked at the 2 men standing in the door opening of the cabin, both radiating anger, if he had to guess to the man standing in front of him.  
He smirked at Sparrow, “I did found out, and your time is still up.”  
And then he was send flying, when he looked up, the younger of the men in the door opening was standing where he had been standing, Sparrow’s hand in both of his, a pale grey glow glowed from between them. When the young man took away his hand, his black spot was gone. Just like that, something that could not be possible.

With a growl he stood, stalking to the brat, intending to tell him who he was dealing with. But that thought flew out of his mind, the moment cold green eyes locked onto his, he felt something he hadn’t felt in years crawl up his spine. Fear, he feared this child in front of him.  
“Jones, you will leave him alone, as a matter of fact, stop spreading terror, or I will stop you. Forever.”  
Suddenly Jones knew who this boy in front of him was, “you are the master of death.”  
The boy nodded, “and you tried to take my godfather from me.”  
And then turned his back to Jones and smacked his godfather on the forehead, speaking rapidly in an angry voice. 

Jones cleared his troath and when the boy’s attention was back on him, he spoke; “I am willing to go back to my former job, if you change the circumstances.”  
Harry nodded, and closed his eyes, when they opened they were black where they were supposed to be white. Green sparks surrounded his body and suddenly shot out, surrounding Jones and his crew, turning them back to human.   
Harry had turned back to his normal self and turned to Jones, “this is the first step, you will go back to doing your job, you will be able to go on land after the sun rises, so day on land, night in the underworld.” Then he suddenly held up a vial on a chain with a heart in it, “your hart, wear it. So nobody can use it against you, I will use it if we’ll ever need you, to call you to us.”  
When Jones turned to go away, Harry yelled after him “and let her get back to her mate!”

Jones nodded and he and his crew left the ship. A few moments after they saw the Dutchman disappear into the waves, starting their job from this night on.  
Harry heaved a great sigh, stepping into the open arms of his godfathers. This was apparently what the crew had been waiting for, as they erupted in cheers.

Sirius cleared his troath, “Gibbs, get us to Tortuga. We have something to celebrate. Will, come with us, I want to know more of Beckett, we’ll see about Elizabeth too. Men, we’ll be in the cabin, have fun.”  
Cheers followed them; in the cabin they took a seat. And after a tongue lashing from Remus, followed by a kiss, Sirius and Remus took a seat with the later in the former’s lap. If Will was shocked by that, he didn’t show it. When he had the attention of the 3 men, he told his tale from the top.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to Tortuga had been a swift and easy one, not even the winds seemed willing to keep the Pearl from reaching its destination.  
Once docked at the shady town; everyone got off, something that normally wouldn’t have been done, seeing as the Pearl was one of the most wanted ships on the 7 seas. But Harry had assured everyone that he had warded the ship and that the only one capable of breaking them wasn’t even close at the moment.  
Those that knew the whole story knew Harry was talking about Lord Voldemort, but seeing as the man was in another time at the moment, they didn’t need to worry. And even if the Dark Lord had been there, he cared to much about his equal to destroy the carefully placed wards around the Black ship.  
With a vague message of meeting again at dawn, or sometime after dawn, everyone scattered, leaving Sirius, Remus and Harry alone in the bar, each with a pint in their hands.  
-tGwWtbaP-  
A few hours had passed, together with quite a few pints, meaning Sirius, or Jack to the locals had resorted to old habits, flirting. Meaning he got a few hands to his face, even one from Remus after one to many, and a cold stare from Harry.  
The black haired man could not believe how much his godfather had changed over the years they hadn’t seen him. But this was just to much, with a frown, he tapped his finger to Sirius’ wrist, making it so that every pint he got his hands on now, exchanged their ale or rum into water.  
It might have been a good thing he did so too, not even after 2 ‘pints’, meaning quite the detox for one so drunk, a man with dark hair had approached the table wondering if The Captain Jack Sparrow wasn’t looking for anymore crewmates.  
After a moment of silence, Sirius had given the name of the strange man. Norrington, former commodore of the Navy in Port Royal, had come here, hearing that Jack Sparrow had arrived and appeared to be searching for a crew. Whoever told him that was death wrong, but still, nobody corrected the man.  
Sirius did, in the end, after Norrington had given a whole speech of losing all his men and his title in the chase across the 7 seas.   
Harry sighed, he pitied the man, he really did, but whatever it was that bugged him, he had brought upon himself. From what Will and Sirius told him, Elizabeth Swan only agreed to marry him to save them and had never loved the former commodore. Also, it had been his choice to sail after the Pearl and trough that storm, he should have known that such a storm could kill you, that you shouldn’t take nature lightly.  
He sighed again, but intervened when Norrington tried to harm his godfather, “I would suggest, Sir, that you take a moment to regain your composure and to sober up. The only thing you will accomplice from here is to make enemies where there are none and to dig a hole even deeper than it already is.“  
Norrington took a moment to look at him, and from the look in his eyes, Harry knew he wasn’t going to like what would be said.  
A second after, Norrington turned to Sirius, “what’s this Sparrow, you need a woman to do things for you now?”  
Sirius turned around faster than lightning, looked at Norrington and back at Harry, before bursting into laughter, falling against Remus, who was laughing just as hard.  
Harry growled at the two of them, making his godfathers laugh even louder, before turning to the man that was still standing before him; “who are you calling a woman here, Sir? Because if it was me, I’m just as much a man as you are.”  
The ex officer swallowed thickly, obviously realising his mistake; “pardon me, Sir. But may I ask, why you protect such a vile man as Jack Sparrow?”  
Harry laughed and said with a grin, “what kind of godson would I be if I didn’t back him up.”  
The ex-commodore didn’t comment on that, only gaped at him. As a matter of fact, the man didn’t say a word for the rest of the evening, only when they stood to leave did he follow them, still not uttering a word.  
-tGwWtbaP-  
As the group of four neared the Pearl, they saw everyone getting ready to depart again, a few extra barrels of food and rum, of course, were being rolled onto the ship, Marty even lead a goat on.  
Just as Harry had asked Will to take Norrington to the crew sleeping quarters, another, seemingly young man, approached the ship.  
“Jack Sparrow!”, was exclaimed, as the man in question turned around.  
“Where have you taken the man I love?”  
This had them all stunned, until Sirius grinned, “Elizabeth, luv, Will’ll be just inside tha boat. Go an’ take a look.”  
The now identified Elizabeth, adjusted the hat, letting her long locks run over her back, “thanks, Jack. Also, just so you know, a Cutler Beckett is looking for you.”  
With that she boarded, leaving a cursing captain behind.  
-tGwWtbaP-  
After a hurried explanation from Sirius, a frowning Remus and Harry followed the brown haired man onto the Pearl, looking at the other, they agreed on one thing; This Beckett would not touch a hair on Sirius’ head.  
After ordering Gibbs to set sail to Tia Dalma, Sirius waved at the two men walking behind him, going to the captain’s cabin.   
Once there, they found Will and Elizabeth waiting for them.  
The younger brunet spoke, “she wouldn’t believe me!”  
Which made all three of them sigh, look at the sheepish looking brunet and take a seat; “now, Miss Swann, what would be so hard to believe.”  
The look on her face when The Captain Jack Sparrow spoke like an English Lord was enough, she just shook her head and looked at Will, who nodded to her. Trying to make it clear to her that everything he had said had been true.  
After a moment of silence, she did finally open her mouth, but only after she had looked from Harry to Sirius.  
“I thought women weren’t allowed on the ship?”  
Before anything else could be done, Harry stood, eyes blazing glaring at his godfathers and Will; “don’t you dare laugh!”  
Then turning to Elizabeth, “I am a man, thank you very much! I don’t even look that feminine, yet everyone seems to think I am a woman! I swear, just one more time and I will start with cutting my hair and wearing a sign that says ‘man’ on it.”  
Opening the door, he slammed it shut behind him, the people inside the cabin hearing him grumbling.  
-tGwWtbaP-  
It took a while for Harry to cool down, men he could understand, kind of, for mistaking him for a woman, with longish hair and a slimmer statue, but a woman. He hated it, he was a man, a gay man, but a man none the less.  
He had taken a seat at the front of the ship, looking over the ocean, calming himself and keeping an eye on the horizon, they were going to see Tia Dalma, or Lady Callipso, and he for one, looked forward to speaking with the woman. And hopefully a companion too.  
tGwWtbaP-  
The rest of the journey was a quiet one, especially since everyone stayed clear of the raven sitting at the front of the ship. But seeing as he send out an ‘leave me the fuck alone’ vibe, no one bothered him.  
The small journey from the open sea to Tia’s cabin was a swift one, one made in a semi comfortable silence, even though everyone made sure to put Elizabeth and Harry in different boats.  
Once docked, they all entered the cabin, hoping for a quiet talk with the swamp sorcerer, or for those who knew it, the mighty goddess of the sea.  
But of course, that wasn’t meant to happen, for as soon as Harry had entered, he was swept up in bony arms with a cry of; “Harrykins!!”  
He sighed, apparently Tom hadn’t found better then to send Bella for the first visit. Not that it really bothered him, it gave the Black witch a chance to apologize to Sirius herself; because she had missed him, in her own strange way.  
And that all, lead to a mock duel between Lord Black and Lady Lestrange, neither of them hoping to win, but it was a Black way to settle things and even apologize for all sorts of things; including sending your cousin to another time and leaving his mate and godson in tears. Even if it hadn’t been intentionally, after all, the with had been under the imperius, but it was still a sight to see.   
When Sirius came out on top, meaning disarming the Black witch, everyone cheered, happy for something they didn’t even understand, but the lightshow had been nice.  
As the crew got entertained by Tia, Bella turned to the 3 men, face serious, “Dumbledore’s making a move, he knew where Sirius got sent and he knows or at least suspects you two”, nodding at Remus and Harry,” have followed him, be extra careful. My Lord told me to tell you he will come to check on you, himself, in the next month.”  
Harry nodded, touched that Tom cared so much, even though he had seen the looks the man had given him, when he thought Harry wasn’t looking. As a matter of fact, those where the same looks Davy Jones had been given him.


End file.
